csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
D.B. Russell
'Diebenkorn (D.B.) Russell '''was de baas van de nachtploeg bij de Las Vegas Crime Lab. Hij is nu forensisch onderzoeker bij CSI: Cyber. Conrad Ecklie heeft hem bij het team gebracht om het team weer op het goede spoor te krijgen. Biografie Volgens de persberichten gaf Russell voordat hij bij de Las Vegas Crime Lab leiding aan een crime lab in Oregon. Hij is getrouwd met Barbara Russell, heeft 2 kinderen, Maya Russell en Charlie Russell en een kleindochter Kaitlyn Russell. Hij is bekend voor het oppakken van de seriemoordenaar die bekend staat als "The Gig Harbor Killer. In de aflevering Freaks & Geeks wordt duidelijk dat Russell's ouders zangers zijn. Russell is grappiger dan Grissom en Langston maar is even slim als hen. Hij geeft ook veel om het team bij Las Vegas Crime Lab. Russell houdt het team bij elkaar en op de hoogte door zijn zogeheten "family meetings". Hij is de baas over de nachtploeg. Seizoen 12 Russell arriveert in de Las Vegas Crime Lab nadat hij door Conrad Ecklie bij het team is gebracht om de zaken op orde te stellen na de recente gebeurtenis van de moord op Nate Haskell door Raymond Langston. Catherine Willows en Nick Stokes werden gedegradeerd in functie door slecht leiderschap. Russell had de taak om de teamspirit binnen het team te stimuleren en ze weer op de rails te brengen. Tijdens de eerste zaak met het team, valt zijn excentrieke persoonlijkheid op en de manier waarop hij zaken oplost, maar hij slaagt erin om de zaak op te lossen. Nick en Catherine zijn nog niet blij met zijn komst omdat Russell even binnen komt zetten en de controle overneemt, maar naarmate er meerdere zaken worden opgelost gaan ze beter met elkaar om en het CSI-team liep weer goed. In Ms. Willows Regrets blijkt dat Catherine het doelwit is geworden van huurlingen, beter bekend als de Hit Squad. Zij wist niet dat deze huurlingen ingehuurd waren door een van haar vrienden. Ze vallen haar aan in haar huis maar Catherine weet te ontsnappen doordat Russell in zijn SUV bij haar huis verscheen. De CSI's pakken de huurlingen uiteindelijk op maar Catherine besluit toch om te gaan werken bij de FBI. Russell en de rest van het team zijn bedroefd en zitten zonder een assistent supervisor. In Tressed to Kill is Russell in verwikkeling met Dr. Bill Ryan, een seriemoordenaar met een haar fetish, die samen met drie anderen een vrouw heeft vermoord die hij zwoer te beschermen. Russell heeft hem uiteindelijk aangehouden, maar hij had troost nodig van Catherine omdat Dr. Bill Ryan mentaal effect op hem had. Daarna had hij hulp nodig bij een ongewone zaak waarbij veel bloedspetters betrokken waren. Hij heeft daarvoor de hulp ingeroepen van Julie Finlay, die hem helpt om de zaak op te lossen. Hij biedt haar de baan voor assistent supervisor aan en zij accepteert dat. Later komen Russell en de rest van het team in contact met Jeffrey McKeen, van wie zij denken dat hij zijn zoon gebruikt om misdaden te plegen vanuit de gevangenis. Ecklie en Russell vinden de zoon van Jeffrey McKeen maar dit eindigt in een confrontatie tussen Ekclie en McKeen's zoon, waarbij Ecklie hem neerschiet. Omdat Russell erbij was en McKeen telkens weer confronteert met de dood van zijn zoon, geeft McKeen de opdracht om de kleindochter van Russell te ontvoeren en Ecklie neer te schieten. Seizoen 13 Nadat Russell ontdekt heeft dat zijn kleindochter is ontvoerd en dat ecklie is neergeschoten wordt hij gebeld door Finlay. Ze vertelt hem dat ze op date is met officier Michael Crenshaw. Russell vertelt haar dat ze op haar hoede moet zijn bij hem. Russell confronteert McKeen, die hem vertelt dat Kaitlyn en Finlay vast worden gehouden voor losgeld. Michael Crenshaw en officer Paul Kimball staan op de loonlijst van McKeen. Gelukkig ontsnapt Finlay op dat moment en krijgt zij het voor elkaar om Kaitlyn te bevrijden. Op dat moment arriveren ook Detective Moreno en de rest van de LVPD, zij schieten uiteindelijk Michael Crenshaw dood en bevrijden Finlay. Helaas is het Kimball gelukt om Kaitlyn opnieuw te ontvoeren. De rest van de familie van Russel komen terug naar Las Vegas omdat zij bezorgd zijn om Kaitlyn. Ondertussen denkt Russell eraan om McKeen te vermoorden omdat hij zo boos is, wat zorgen baart bij de familie en Finlay. Uiteindelijk krijgen ze het voor elkaar om Kimball op te sporen. Kimball probeert zelfmoord te plegen, maar dit wordt voorkomen door Jim Brass. Daarna vinden ze Kaitlyn levend en gebruikt Russell zijn connecties om McKeen te transporteren naar een federale gevangenis waar hij de rest van zijn leven zal doorbrengen in isolatie. CSI: Cyber In 2015 gaat Russell werken voor de FBI en wordt hij benoemd tot Directeur Next Generation Cyber Forensics van de afdeling Cyber Crimes. Na een ontmoeting met Greer Latimore (Kelly Preston) kondigt D.B. aan dat hij stopt bij de FBI zich bij haar aansluit in Parijs. Die middag wordt hij neergeschoten door Elijah Mundo's stalker, Nina Moore, die hij doodde in de shoot-out. Vier maanden later wordt onthuld dat D.B. nog in leven is en gelukkig is met Greer in Parijs. Trivia * Hij groeit "Magic Mushrooms" in zijn kantoor, wat voor medicinale doeleinden schijnt te zijn * Hij is ontmaagd door zijn huidige vrouw toen hij een groentje was op de universiteit * Zijn hele naam is te zien op een envelop aan het einde van de aflevering Seeing Red. Zijn hele naam is Diebenkorn Russell, '''D'ie'B'enkorn Russel. * Hij heeft de vele pleisters van zijn kinderen gespaard. * Zijn favoriete koekjes zijn havermoutkoekjes met rozijnen * Hij weet veel over champignons * Hij is een fan van Grateful Dead * Hij houdt van mysterieuze fictie; zijn favoriete boek is The Thin Man. Quotes In Crime After Crime: "It's a scene, not a date!...you wacky kid" tegen Greg Sanders nadat Russell hem gevraagd had om Morgan Brody te helpen bij een crime scene bij een motel.http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/D.B._Russell Bronnen #↑ http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/D.B._Russell Categorie:CSI Las Vegas Personages Categorie:Man Categorie:Crime Lab Personeel Categorie:Baas